


you're pretty cute for an idiot

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Nervous Yachi Hitoka, Slow Burn, happy ending? probably :), it honestly just depends on how im feeling the day i write the last chapter, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yachi Hitoka doesn't want to fall in love with anyone. Ever. It happened once, and her heart got broken into a million pathetic, tiny pieces. She doesn't want that happening again, so... she made a promise to herself to not let it happen anytime soon.But upon laying her eyes on the prettiest girl she's ever seen, the third-year volleyball manager... maybe she'll simply just forget about that promise she made. Maybe.Just maybe.
Relationships: One-Sided Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio - Relationship, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 5





	you're pretty cute for an idiot

IM JSUT PUTTING THIS HERE SO I DNONT 4GOT ABT IT .,,,, actual story will come later . i just gotta put all my ideas somewhere lmao


End file.
